IDFB
IDFB, (also known as dnalsI maerD roF elttaB/Island Dream for Battle or jokingly as 'It's Deep Fried Breaths'https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/771619929762127872) is the third season of Battle for Dream Island. It takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5e in Yoyleland. It premiered on September 1, 2016, with the release of Welcome Back, its only episode. Overview IDFB takes place three years after BFDIA 5e. The Firey Speaker Box has disappeared, and the BFDI contestants now live in Yoyleland. Woody and many more former contestants have been recovered. The show is a reverse of BFDI, as every episode, the viewers vote who to take out of the TLC, rather than which contestant to put in the TLC. The show has also been diminished by the competition format and is now focused more on the humor, the story, and even the characters. There were many things that happened over the last 3 years that are yet to be unveiled. For example: * If Bubble didn't end up in the TLC, where did she go? * How did Firey get trapped in a cage by Book and why? * How did Rocky get his barf back? * What happened to the competition and where did the Firey Speaker Box go? (Before being cut to 7 pieces in BFB 8) * Did Flower get to Yoyle City? If she did, how? So far, only one episode of IDFB has been released, known as Welcome Back, on September 1st and the second episode was set to release on October 1st, however due to Cary Huang, a fellow creator of the series moving to college,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmztIveVd9Y the episode's release date was delayed to December 1st. However, the second episode of IDFB had another delay and it was postponed until further notice. Michael Huang said he was going to release another short, but that too was delayed. Another short called Ballers was released. Michael and Cary later announced a hiatus in order to get a steady schedule of episodes and ended the hiatus by starting the fourth season fourteen months later after Welcome Back was released. Characters currently outside the TLC 185px-Bomby BFDI.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book 8.png|Book|link=Book Bubble with transparent background.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Coiny IDFB.png|Coiny|link=Coiny Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy|link=Evil Leafy Fireys-0.png|Firey|link=Firey Flower 4.png|Flower|link=Flower Fries.png|Fries|link=Fries BFDIAgelatin.png|Gelatin|link=Gelatin Golf Ball 6.png|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Icecube 1.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Leafy.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Needle 7.png|Needle|link=Needle Nickel 6-0.png|Nickel|link=Nickel OMG.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Whitepin.png|Pin|link=Pin 185px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Ruby 9.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Spongy.PNG|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis Ball 4.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Woody 1ish.png|Woody|link=Woody Yellow Face OMG.png|Yellow Face|link=Yellow Face Characters currently in the TLC Image:Tlc_copy.png|frame|center|Click a person to see more! poly 106 50 108 37 135 41 133 55 155 58 153 92 144 93 143 112 91 106 95 84 82 82 83 50 Robot Flower poly 53 92 58 97 80 97 92 87 95 123 92 149 91 166 76 157 58 158 51 169 44 164 45 155 37 129 40 114 46 104 49 96 Pillow circle 74 195 32 Clock circle 77 271 40 8-Ball poly 137 256 137 262 152 261 168 276 173 297 162 311 144 315 125 299 122 281 131 264 125 264 125 264 Balloony poly 156 216 140 186 130 179 117 184 114 195 119 204 105 209 98 225 101 235 118 235 127 232 126 240 135 250 147 246 154 253 165 252 171 239 Cloudy poly 122 126 111 118 113 129 100 128 98 137 92 156 99 160 103 172 111 170 118 182 124 176 135 179 138 172 144 173 145 164 151 166 154 158 146 150 154 148 150 143 140 136 145 132 143 128 135 126 136 121 129 120 Puffball poly 169 32 205 44 208 37 287 62 269 120 190 94 192 88 155 75 Roboty poly 202 175 232 131 224 109 169 95 154 116 159 163 Remote poly 195 189 182 172 165 170 156 181 160 180 153 194 153 205 165 218 179 215 190 209 David poly 187 258 167 252 179 271 172 305 178 312 198 315 235 312 237 303 229 271 237 252 227 259 223 252 214 256 202 251 Barf Bag circle 281 270 43 Basketball circle 231 209 34 Donut poly 282 150 280 165 269 176 252 178 241 170 226 175 227 164 227 141 253 123 284 130 293 139 Dora poly 311 36 313 44 319 38 321 45 324 39 327 45 329 37 332 57 327 64 317 65 305 60 305 49 Firey Jr. poly 320 76 305 71 278 84 282 104 272 124 294 134 295 143 301 144 297 155 308 159 313 141 323 134 345 141 364 118 357 109 357 82 335 69 Tree poly 334 205 397 194 391 158 376 149 373 150 369 160 358 152 354 154 350 165 342 156 337 157 325 169 328 170 321 174 324 184 330 178 331 193 324 197 327 204 333 198 Gaty poly 377 206 343 208 324 221 325 244 341 267 368 277 387 269 400 244 396 218 Eggy poly 286 181 271 177 277 190 291 204 292 212 299 206 304 208 305 193 330 193 329 179 323 185 322 173 328 170 332 159 323 165 317 152 305 160 298 155 293 145 291 152 292 158 274 173 Nonexisty poly 394 308 358 315 326 311 326 283 390 280 396 295 Bracelety poly 455 314 444 303 443 265 430 255 430 248 418 246 418 254 404 263 401 281 402 301 392 315 Bell circle 488 277 39 Black Hole poly 460 190 469 198 484 237 413 245 404 236 388 198 Eraser poly 590 255 544 256 530 262 531 315 585 315 591 308 Blocky poly 366 40 462 39 470 47 470 106 461 114 421 114 421 125 434 125 434 132 395 132 395 126 410 125 410 114 366 114 358 107 358 46 TV poly 400 149 416 137 445 131 425 144 456 135 432 150 439 150 425 161 438 159 425 167 454 147 444 165 430 178 441 171 433 182 423 187 415 185 401 162 Grassy poly 485 138 504 168 478 202 463 181 442 191 456 150 469 160 Lightning poly 530 190 510 182 491 188 487 202 497 216 491 228 499 237 510 238 515 233 523 239 521 247 529 255 545 231 538 225 529 231 524 226 536 223 542 213 542 204 Fanny poly 609 163 630 183 564 255 544 236 Marker poly 515 132 527 127 545 136 554 159 548 172 540 177 554 209 549 212 534 179 522 181 507 172 501 154 506 139 Lollipop poly 605 315 636 315 648 305 647 242 632 224 631 208 608 208 609 225 593 242 593 306 Bottle poly 649 315 711 313 711 274 714 265 708 258 699 263 699 256 683 245 693 235 654 250 651 259 662 275 649 276 Cake poly 755 306 761 259 749 254 745 247 737 252 721 257 713 277 716 300 730 309 736 315 743 310 Pie poly 731 208 744 220 745 235 737 249 721 253 702 244 700 232 664 212 707 215 718 206 Naily poly 553 107 567 117 572 114 578 116 589 108 602 114 607 127 598 136 602 140 598 148 605 151 607 161 595 168 595 172 591 172 589 177 581 179 587 182 567 190 570 182 561 179 548 131 549 126 549 114 Taco poly 632 145 666 217 673 220 675 231 671 240 663 243 650 233 651 224 615 153 Match poly 621 114 621 109 688 108 691 121 641 138 643 144 633 144 632 139 619 138 609 125 611 118 Saw poly 731 143 706 127 683 128 656 142 649 165 652 186 673 206 701 212 719 203 734 186 737 160 Snowball poly 769 250 764 190 768 190 761 147 745 149 746 173 741 172 745 213 747 195 751 251 Pen poly 749 108 723 108 707 116 698 128 711 126 724 133 728 141 739 148 754 145 762 130 759 116 Teardrop * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky* * Bottle * Bracelety * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * David* * Donut** * Dora** * Eggy * Eraser* * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Grassy * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Match** * Naily * Nonexisty * Pen* * Pie * Pillow * Puffball** * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Saw * Snowball* * Taco * Teardrop** * Tree * TV *= Season 1 contestants that failed to join Season 2. **= Contestants eliminated in Season 2. Trivia * IDFB is confirmed to be BFDI's third season by Jacknjellify's channel art. * Most recommended characters in the TLC have a new redesign. * This is the first season in which the first word was spoken by Michael (as Ruby) instead of Cary. * IDFB holds the distinction of the shortest season by being just one episode long. * There's been rumors saying that IDFB is still being made as a side project while BFB is being made as a brand new season. This may be true, as it is unusual for the season to be canceled after only one episode. * This is the first season out of any that has not been confirmed to be cancelled despite a brand new season premiering. * This season is the last to use the normal assets, as BFB has a different look. * The IDFB intro file can be found here. *This is the first (and currently only) season where the title does not start with “Battle” *This is the first season to have no teams. Gallery IDFB logo.png IDFB Vector.jpg IDFB cast.png maxresdefault (21).jpg|Thumbnail of the first episode WALLPAPER3.png WALLPAPER4.png Screenshot_237.png|HD image of the IDFB intro mountain screen Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG Ruby weirded face idfb.png IDFB Voting Box.png PIN WHITE IDFB.png IDFB Gallery 8.png Firey cage idfb.png IDFB Gallery 7.png IDFB Gallery 6.png IDFB Gallery 10.png IDFB Gallery 9.png IDFB Gallery 5.png IDFB Gallery 3.png IDFB Gallery 2.png IDFB Gallery 1.png IDFB Gallery 4.png Golf ball and needy idfb.PNG PEN IDFB.PNG Tlc copy.png Bracelety wiki pose.png Golf BallIDFB.png Bottle wiki pose.png Saw wiki pose.png Tree wiki pose.png Gaty wiki pose.png Grassy wiki pose.png Roboty wiki pose.png Clock wiki pose.png Eggy wiki pose.png Barf bag wiki pose.png BookIDFB.png Tear drop wiki pose.png Pillow wiki pose.png Basket ball wiki pose.png Bell wiki pose.png Lightning wiki pose.png Taco wiki pose.png Eraser wiki pose.png Lollipop wiki pose.png Snow ball wiki pose.png Marker wiki pose.png Remote wiki pose.png RockyIDFB stretched.png IDFBgelatin.png 2017-09-25 13 13 55-IDFB 1 Welcome Back.png Before You watch idfb, tale deep fried breath.png Ice Cube IDFB Intro3.jpg Ice Cube IDFB Intro2.jpg Ice Cube IDFB Intro1.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro3.jpg Marker in IDFB intro.png IDFB Gallery 7.png IDFB Gallery 8-0.png LollipopIDFB.png IDFBgelatin.png Teardrop in IDFB.png IDFBpencil.png IDFBleafy.png Puffball in the idfb intro.png Tbidfbintro.png GROTATOES!.png DELICIOOOOUS.png Sources .ja:IDFB it:IDFB Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:IDFB